


"Date"

by The Ancient Texts (Netbug009)



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Did you see that stupid smile he had when Mater introduced Holly as his date?, F/M, Finn is a TROLL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/The%20Ancient%20Texts
Summary: "Well, Miss Shiftwell, I suppose I never took Agent Mater as your type."
Relationships: Tow Mater/Holley Shiftwell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	"Date"

That amused smile hadn't gone away. There had been plenty of time between when Mater had introduced them and now for Finn to have stopped smirking as they traveled towards Paris, but the oldest member of the trio continued to give Holley the same look as she explained the statistics of the mission.

"...What?"

"Well, Miss Shiftwell, I suppose I never took Agent Mater as your type."

She scowled, but Finn didn't falter like she'd hoped he would. "As a matter of fact, he's _not_."

"Then how _did_ you wind up as Mater's 'date', as he put it?"

Why did spies have to know everything? Daft question, Holley knew; spies were conditioned to be nosy. But Finn didn't need to look like he was getting so much schadenfreude out of her ordeal.

And it was an ordeal.

She looked over at Mater messing around with the buttons on his seat as she tried to figure out how to tell the story she was doomed to recollect.

A huge ordeal.

He ended up spinning in circles with the wrong push. Like a kid.

A horrible ordeal.

He had stopped freaking out and was now having fun with getting sick in his chair. She tried not to laugh, which should have been an easier task than it was, since he wasn't cute and it wasn't funny.

She turned back to Finn in one quick swerve, like she had just whipped a thought out of her mind.

"I don't want to talk about it."


End file.
